Blood Running Through My Veins
by scarlettstones
Summary: After months of facing blood-thirsty vampires, large monsters and losing her first life, Bella Swan thinks she's got everything back on track. What she doesn't know is that she'll face a new enemy who will do everything it takes to kill her. Sequel to Complicated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL OF "COMPLICATED"! OMG I loveeeee you guys and I've been waiting to do this. Time to strike off no. thirty-something on my Birkin List (it's a bucket list but BETTER). And... it ain't Harvard anymore, peeps. IT'S YALE! Yes, another university that has an FML website. Lovely.

**My Favorite Yale FML: I've probably talked to 7 people in the last 2 days. My phone stays dead and no one ever wants to see me. FML**

Those days after killing James got my life back on track.

Percy & the rest at Camp Half-Blood visited me & Edward and were currently staying at the Cullens'. It was really sweet of them to do that. Rosalie hasn't talked to me since stumbling over James's and his coven. She never looks at me, but I still have her diary. I was at the last entry and was ready to give it back to Rosalie.

_I'm visiting my best friend Vera soon... maybe in a few minutes. She just gave birth to a baby boy a few weeks ago and she said that he has the cutest dimples I will ever see. I guess I have to see that for myself. She got married to a carpenter, which my father and step-mother would never approve. They wanted someone at my class or higher. Hmm... to think about it, I think step-mother had set me up to meet Royce last time. Maybe I should thank her after I'm back home._

_Signing off,_

_Rosalie_

I snapped the book shut and drove to the familiar white Victorian mansion. I pulled up at the driveway and I heard someone running towards me.

"Bella!" Rachel squealed. Her body slammed against mine as she hugged me, deflating my lungs and depriving me from oxygen.

"Gods, Rachel. Seriously, what's wrong with you?" I struggled to get her off me and she smiled, pulling away.

"Everyone's waiting inside." She said.

"Okay?" I replied, eyebrows raised.

When I entered the house, another pair of arms wrapped around me, but this cold pair of arms was one I would always welcome."Hello, love." Edward nuzzled my hair and I chuckled, flipping my hair to the opposite side. He ended up rubbing his nose on my neck, casing me to form goosebumps.

"Hello, Edward." I replied, then took his face in my hands as I placed a kiss on his lips. It was a soft chaste kids, but Edward crushed his lips against mine when I tried to pull away.

His tongue traced the outline of my lips as he sucked on my lips, making them swollen. He gained entrance to my mouth and my fingers were twisting his beautiful soft coppery-bronze hair. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist, making us moan.

He walked us up the stairs and into the family room as we continued making out. We were in our little bubble and getting a little more bolder with our feather-light touches. Soon we were groping each other in the most inappropriate ways possible.

A guffaw broke out and I jumped out of Edward's arms, startled. I stared at the person rolling on the floor like there was no tomorrow.

"Persius Jackson." I said, glaring at him. He sat up, still smiling. His cheeks were reddening his tan skin. He couldn't help but laugh a little more.

"I'm really...," he chuckled, then laughed out loud again. "I'm really sorry! I just... I just can't take it... hold on a sec," he held his hand up like he was stopping us from doing whatever we wanted. He continued laughing. "I seriously need to let it all out."

"Seaweed brain got high from the candy we ate. He ate most, actually." Nico spoke up.

"Okay, I think I'm done." Percy said, putting on a straight face.

"You better be." Annabeth warned.

"I will! I'm serious."

"Asshole," I swore under my breath. "Uhm... what's for lunch?"

"Peppered chicken burgers with some juice. Demigods – including Bella – get inside the kitchen! Take your seats around the island...," Esme said joyfully. I walked into the kitchen and sat down, making the seat taller than usual.

"You guys got your own guest rooms this time?" I asked.

"Yeah. Finally! I seriously have no mood to share a room with this dummy here." Rachel punched Nico on the shoulder. He just yawned, rubbing his shoulder after she punched him. "And guys, I have something to tell."

"What happened?" Thalia asked.

"I dropped out of Clarion Academy." Rachel breathed. "But my father expects me to spend some money on myself. Bella, think you can help?"

"Uhm... why?" I said, taking my first bite.

"I need your fashion sense. After all, you're Lady Aphrodite's adoptive daughter. You should know a thing or two." She shrugged, drinking her juice.

"I'll try." I replied.

"So what happened around here after the war?" Percy asked.

"A really idiotic vampire tried to kill me because he thought I was human." I laughed.

"Oh my Gods, you serious?" Thalia laughed too. The thought of me being human was just out of this world and yet here I am, living a life out of this world.

"Yeah. Then I killed him," I said.

"This is the first time I've heard you kill something pretty indestructible." Annabeth nodded, eyebrows raised. She was impressed.

"He _was_ no match for me." I replied. "I didn't need any help at all. I didn't even use my claws or sword, but I kinda electrocuted him." I shrugged.

"Are you coming back to Camp anytime soon? I mean, everyone kind of misses you." Nico said.

I placed a hand on my heart. "Aw, that's so sweet! But it's only been, like, a month?"

"Can we go shopping later?" Rachel asked. "I can treat you guys. The more money I waste, the happier my dad will be."

"Sure. Aphrodite would like to see me wear more fashionable clothes. Let's head down to Seattle. There are more shops there," I said. "Demigods sure need more clothes since monsters keep on shredding them to pieces."

After lunch, we took our stuff and Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, & Edward followed us. It was weird that Rosalie wanted to follow, though. Alice, Edward, Nico & Rachel took Edward's Volvo while Rosalie took her convertible with Thalia. Emmett took his Jeep with Percy & Annabeth.

"Bella," Rosalie's silky voice called for me. I looked behind, shocked.

"Uhm... yeah?" I asked.

"Ride with me & Thalia." She said. Urgency was hidden in her tone.

"Sure," I replied, frowning. I was about to sit with Thalia but she stopped me.

"Sit beside me," she told me. I complied unwillingly and buckled up.

It was utterly silent in the car except for a few tunes from the radio. Thalia was quiet, dozing off to sleep at the back.

The tension kept on building up between Rosalie & I. My stomach was churning with nerves. I chewed my lip faster than usual. My legs were bouncing up and down.

"You've finished reading my diary." She stated like it was the obvious truth, although I never told anyone I did.

I nodded fast.

"You know, one of the reasons Carlisle created me was because he didn't want Edward to feel alone. He created me because he hoped that I would be his mate, but of course Edward was disgusted with that. He was disgusted at me. I was a stuck-up vain human girl in his eyes. I, of course, never wanted that with him too." She said.

Shock was the understatement of the century. Like I said, Aunt Athena needed to create more words unlike the crap she gave in the dictionary like _bootylicious_. I couldn't imagine Edward being in love with Rosalie. It was a little... off the track.

"I could remember my previous life very well unlike those humans turned into vampires. I was part god. Maybe that was the reason why I could remember so clearly." She chuckled humorlessly.

She started telling me about the incident that led her to become a vampire. How her ex raped her. I couldn't say anything. That wasn't what I could imagine. She being raped? She was one of the best fighters of Camp Half-Blood.

"To come and think of it, I'd blame Mr. D for it too. Royce and his friends were drunk. They were probably drinking run or something." She said through her forced smile. She was close to tears even when she couldn't and her lips quivering. "I got my revenge, though. I killed Royce's friends as warnings to him. He knew he was next. All I did was charmspeak him to jump off the nearest bridge. That was the last time I saw him."

I still couldn't say anything. My fingers fiddled with the hem of my leather maroon dress. And suddenly, a thought just came to my mind.

_Maybe she'll forgive me after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**My Favorite Yale FML Quote: Dear Saybrook senior who practices opera in her room: STOP. FML**

I didn't know what to say. I knew that I should have probably told her that I was sorry or something. But after knowing what she suffered, at least she got her revenge, right? I was unsure.

The rest of the drive was finally silent again. We splitted up once we've arrived at the mall and us demigods went shopping alone. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, & Edward decided to wait for us. We were going to meet somewhere once we were ready to go back. I have Edward a little peck on the cheek and we left. Annabeth & Rachel interlocked their arms as they walked in front of me. Thalia was at my side while Percy & Nico were chatting.

"I heard about Rosalie's story. Why didn't she tell us she was a daughter of Aphrodite?" Thalia whispered.

"She doesn't want many people to know." I replied simply.

She changed the subject. "So are you going to pick out my clothes too? I mean, I overheard Alice talking about prom coming in a week or so. We can go with you, can't we?"

"Oh!" I totally forgot about prom.

"Who asked you to?" She asked after reading my mind.

I just... oh c'mon! I didn't have a fashion sense last time! If I did, I would've known. I would've already be running around for a dress!" I exclaimed. "At least there's another reason to go shop!"

"Guys, I have a prom going on next week! Just... if you guys want to come, get your dresses and tuxedos." I said out loud that made the rest stare at me.

Annabeth smiled wildly. "A dance! Yes!"

"We're lucky this is a big mall," Rachel muttered.

"For the guys, I think we'll just take two of the same tuxedos. Then the girls & I would have to pick out and stuff." I said.

"Oh. Joy." Thalia grumbled under her breath.

"You asked." I shrugged.

"I think we should get a haircut first." Annabeth suggested.

"Awesome! My hair's getting a little longer. I was thinking of cutting it myself but it'll probably be uneven." Nico said, staring at a lock of his stringy black hair on his hand.

"Thalia doesn't need a haircut. I'll just make her hair longer." I said. I concentrated on Thalia and her hair turned longer. She had wavy black hair that framed her beautiful face shape. Perfect.

"Thank you for saving me from all that torture." She folded her arms and frowned.

"Your welcome!"

"Shopping for the dresses...?" Percy reminded me.

"Right. Okay. You guys can go somewhere. I'll prepare your tux back at the mansion. For the girls, we'll go old-school."

After hours of searching for the perfect dresses for the four of us girls, we went to the counter to pay. Rachel flicked out her credit card and gave it to the cashier.

Annabeth had a layered dark blue-almost grey minidress that had a sweetheart neckline. Her shoes were a sequined pair of high heels. As for Rachel, she had a spaghetti strapped coral dress that was long and flow as she spun. Thalia had a black tight minidress that looked like it was more for clubbing than prom.

As for me, I had a short ice-blue lace dress with long sleeves. There were two layers to it — the first layer was underneath and it was silk. The second layer was lace patterns. I opted for simple white six-inch heels.

We stopped by the saloon after the dresses. Thalia just waited at the next-door cafè for us since I already did her hair. Rachel had extensions after she straightened and curled big hoops on her hair that went to the first half of her back. Annabeth straightened her hair while some hair of mine were cut to bangs.

"Good Gods, guys. You guys are _finally_ done! Can we go and meet up with the guys right now?" Thalia asked, sipping on her iced latte.

"Yeah, we're done. Gosh, Thalia. Get rid of those ripped jeans of yours." I muttered.

"Nah. I ain't throwing 'em away. These are my babies." She replied.

We were walking out of the mall to take some fresh air when we heard loud stomping from a monster and a roar that came from another creature.

I looked at the rest of the girls. "You... hear that?"

"Yeah." Thalia smirked, fiddling with her watch.

"What _are_ they doing here anyways?" Annabeth asked.

"Shopping?" I laughed. "Time to kick some ass."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Helloooo!

**My Favorite Yale FML Quote: Too much rejection these few weeks. Simply too much. Didn't even get things I should have gotten. Keep telling myself to stay strong but this is simply TOO MUCH REJECTION. FML**

"Oh Gods."

My head whipped to the direction of where I heard Percy. He & Nico were standing in their natural battle positions, crouching with the sharp blades of their swords.

A large metal bull appeared in front of our eyes. With its glistening ruby eyes, the Colchis Bull charged at us. I accidentally hit my skin against it and I winced. I pulled away, staring at my burnt red skin.

"Fuck, you can cook omelettes on this bull!" I shouted.

Nico laughed. "Go attack that Gryphon there. Maybe a little one-on-one fight with claws should be nice."

I looked up and heard the low growl of the bird-headed (literally) black panther from its chest. The beast had spread its wings, covering me from the sunlight. Its beady red eyes glued mine and I crouched, hissing like a cat.

My claws arched out of my nails and my blue-red-violet eyes had slits like a cat. The Gryphon took a step back, startled. I leaped up and clung on its fur at its chest. It kept trying to shake me off, but I hung on. It took flight and soared through the skies, flying unsteadily. I clawed into its skin and it yelped loudly.

_Crash landing._

I closed my eyes tight and held onto the bird-feline tighter. My claws dug deeper into its skin and we crashed into the cars in the open car park. I landed on the floor safely, crouching and watched the Gryphon for its next move. It rose up and angrily roared loudly. I closed my ears and unknowingly called for lightning — except that this lightning bolt was larger than expected.

I had thrown a lightning bolt the size Grandfather usually throws on Earth. On my own. On my freaking own. Gods, I'm so awesome.

All that was left after that flash of lightning was dust everywhere. My head was spinning. I looked around for my friends and they all just stared at me. Then I looked behind. Edward, Alice, Rosalie & Emmett stared at me in shock. At least Rosalie stared at me with less shock. Was there such thing as less shock? May Aunt Athena correct me very soon. Or maybe Annabeth.

Thalia ran to me, her eyes wide. "Bella, how did you —"

"I don't feel so well," I weakly said, then fell into a pair of cold familiar arms. Darkness enveloped me and I was falling deeper into unconsciousness.

"... thrown a large thunderbolt! It's not possible! I've never seen or heard of any children of my father throw _that_ big of a lightning bolt!" Thalia whispered in a panicked voice. "I mean, I threw a lightning bolt the same size with Jason, Percy, Bella's help during the recent war! But to do that yourself... that's impossible."

"Bella's awake." I heard Edward say. I was lying down on the couch with my head on his lap as he sat up. I didn't move or anything. All I heard was silence except for the news on the television.

"Bella?" Rachel touched my cheek. "Wake up."

I twitched my nose a little before jumping up from the couch. "What... did that _really_ happen? I mean, I couldn't have did that _all_ on my own...," I continued pacing, before realizing that my heels were off my feet. I looked up at everyone sharply. "Where are my six-inch _Jimmy Choo_ heels?" I asked darkly. "Who took them off? Who even _touched_ them?"

I stared at Alice. "You took them off?"

"Uh... yeah," she admitted timidly.

I gritted my teeth. "I forgive you for touching those shoes. The next time anyone touches it without my permission, I'm gonna break your head."

I glared at the floor and followed the scent of my beloved shoes before I found them. I squealed a little before wearing them on. I didn't know Aphrodite was going to give me a fashion sense so fast. Or maybe she gave _too much_ of a fashion sense. Oh well.

"Bella, how did you manage to throw such a big lightning bolt?" Annabeth asked when I returned to the room.

I was back to my deep-in-thought mode. I shrugged. "I don't know. It was... large. Impossible." I muttered.

_"A huge phenomenon happened at the biggest mall in our very own Seattle. According to sources, a huge meteor had crashed close to the mall, but in the open-air car park..."_

"Guys, hear," Percy said, grabbing the remote from the table and increasing the volume.

_"... as _NASA _did not detect the 20-meter tall meteor. The damage expenses may cost close to a million dollars, including the compensation for the owners of cars parked at the affected area. The spokesman for _NASA _says that they are currently investigating the situation and the mall will have to close its car park and not let the public near the huge meteor for safety reasons._

_"Is this the end of the world, as we know it? With a lot of earthquakes, shocking new diseases during the year, and now, a large meteor that may be a sign that a huge meteor shower may occur, shall we prepare for the worst? This is Cecilia Bay reporting for NBC News."_

Percy turned off the television and the demigods & I stared at Thalia.

"Did you seriously need to make the Mist cover such a small thing with a '_huge phenomenon_'?" I asked, quoting the reporter on the news.

"I couldn't think of anything else. We know that the truth will be broadcast on _Hephaestus TV_. You do realize that they have a daily news program like mortals, right?" Thalia replied.

I groaned. "Great. Freaking great. I'm gonna appear on the news and the gods are going to stare at me like an outsider."

"Not exactly," Nico said. "Heroes usually get into these kind of stuff. It's pretty normal and great entertainment for viewers." He pointed out.

"We're not concerned about the ratings for a pathetic news program, Nico." Percy spoke up. "I say we should just... let it go. It always happens to the best of us."

"Are you saying I'm the best?" I questioned, one eyebrow up.

"Uh... maybe?" He replied. "You know what, I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello!

**My Favorite Yale FML Quote: I'm dating someone who kind of sucks as a person and who none of my friends respect, but I'm too stupid and too nice to break up with them. FML**

"What do you think Percy will look like? I mean, he'll be in the tuxedo you tailored and all. Have you seen him in it?" Annabeth asked. "Like, oh my Gods, of course he'll look gorgeous! He's just so smooth yet, cocky, you know. I'm really aching to see him right now! Why does the ADHD come at the wrong time?!"

"Annabeth, shut up." I told her and she instantly quietened down. I was just snipping a little of her hair after I did her makeup. "I obviously have seen him in his tuxedo. I mean, I altered it! Hello?" I chuckled. "I can gurantee you. He looks hot, so you'll have to keep those dirty hands of sluts and whores at school." I joked.

"What?!" She shrieked. "Bitch, I'll kill those sluts!"

"Let me just remind you that this isn't a mortal-killing spree, Annie," Thalia entered the room with a cup of coffee from Starbucks. She sat down in her prom (more like clubbing) dress and crossed her legs. "But I'll help you kill those bastards tryin' to get under my skirt."

"People, just... stay in your rooms and don't go out until it's seven." I said after finishing up on Annabeth's hair. I patted her and she stood up. "Go!" I urged. "Oh, and tell Rachel to wear her dress! The last time I saw her, she didn't wear it on and was still in the pink robe. And that was five minutes ago."

They nodded and left. "Will do!" Thalia said.

I wore on my dress and sat down, doing a bold red lipstick and some foundation and blush. I heard the door click open behind me and I looked behind. I heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. "Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella. You look gorgeous!" She told me.

"Thanks. Don't think about it around Edward before I show him, okay?" I said.

"Sure! You're safe with me," she teased and winked.

I laughed. "Why are you here? You're following, right?"

"I'm not following. Rosalie, Emmett & Jasper aren't too. We've been to too many school dances and all we see are spiked juices and humans making out at random places." She joked. "And... well, you _are_ celebrating your birthday with us, right? I'll understand if you can't."

"I'd like to celebrate with you guys! So you're doing the party?" I asked, grinning. "Oh wait, I'm... kind of not aging anymore —"

"You know what, even though you're seventeen forever, we'll just do a small eighteenth birthday for you. We haven't celebrated anyone's birthday for decades." Alice interrupted. "Who will you invite?"

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico & Rachel, of course!" I said, then paused. "Would you be comfortable with a few... deities around too?"

"You mean your godly relatives? Sure." Alice said. "I'll leave now. You need to wear your shoes already."

She left quietly and I did a few last touch ups before wearing my shoes. I realized it was five minutes after seven and I headed down. I saw Annabeth & Percy posing for the camera Esme was taking pictures with. Thalia busily photo-bombed them silently and Esme pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing. Rachel & Nico were arguing as they insulted each other's outfits.

And then I saw him.

Oh. My. Gods. He stood out among everyone. Edward was in a simple black tuxedo with gold tie that I was pretty sure Alice made him wear because it made his eyes stand out. He wore pointed shoes and in my opinion, pointed shoes have never been this sexy.

He looked up at me and I immediately reacted to the intensity of his beautiful eyes.

"Time for Rachel & Nico!" Esme said, breaking the small bubble Edward & I were in. I continued walking down the stairs and laughed at Rachel & Nico's expressions.

"What?! I can't take picture with this Bone-Head!"

"Are you kidding me?! I can't be alone in a picture with Sorority Girl here!"

Rachel grabbed Nico by his collar. "What did you call me?" She menacingly asked.

Nico smirked. "Sorority Girl."

Rachel smacked his back to the wall. "I will kill you for this!"

"Even if you kill me, I'll order my skeleton army to kill you!" Nico snapped.

"Shut up! Stop it, you two!" Thalia hissed. She pulled Rachel away from Nico and Rachel thrashed against Thalia.

"If you guys continue fighting tonight, it's goodbye Forks!" Thalia warned. She let go of Rachel and Rachel straightened her dress as she glared at Nico.

Edward took me into his arms and laughed softly. "I can sense drama tonight."

"I know." I replied.

"Be civil!" Thalia said when Esme asked Rachel & Nico to be in the picture. Rachel gave a fake smile and Nico wrapped his arm around her stiffly as he grinned, trying to convince us it was a real smile.

Thalia was next and she posed for the camera a lot. Then it was mine & Edward's turn.

"Pose for the camera," Esme said. Edward had both his arms around my waist a little as we faced the camera. He placed his lips on my forehead and Esme took the picture.

After taking pictures of all the girls together, the guys together, and the group, we left and drove off to the school with lights visible from outside.

Drunk students were stumbling in front of the school and some were puking on the green grass. I tried so hard to keep my sight to the front but I couldn't. I suddenly had second thoughts and wanted to go home.

Talk about a perfect night when it barely even started.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys!

**My Favorite Yale FML Quote: Horny as hell and it's winter and everyone is snuggling up. FML**

Thalia just sat at our table, tapping her perfectly manicured nails rhythmically on the surface. She barely touched her fruit punch, which was probably spiked. She watched everyone dance on the dance floor and constantly rejected guys who asked for a dance.

I was amused while dancing on the dance floor with Edward. He saw where I was looking at and smiled. "I wonder why she even followed us here."

"She just likes to follow people." I shrugged. "She never feels left out."

Annabeth & Percy were giggling at each other's dance moves when there was a pop song playing. Annabeth swung her arms backwards while laughing. Percy was thrusting his hips from one side to another, as if he was Michael Jackson. Talk about an epic fail. I sincerely hope their kids wouldn't turn out to be bad dancers like them.

"Do you think Victoria will come back for me?" I asked out of the blue.

Edward frowned. "Why would she want to? Just because you killed her mate?"

I sighed. "Think about it from Victoria's point of view. If I got killed by some vampire, wouldn't you avenge my death?"

He gritted his teeth. "Don't make me think of the ways I'd kill him."

"Exactly." I said. "You'd avenge my death, then maybe... I don't know what you'll do without me."

"I'll join you too." He replied. "I can't live without you, Bella."

"I can't let you throw away all of eternity for me. You have a life too. It's something a lot of spirits in the Underworld would do anything for."

"It wouldn't be a life without you. I wouldn't be able to feel anything. My body will be there, but my mind and heart will always be with you. You are _everything_ to me, Bella. If you left me like that, I would most gladly follow you," he stroked my cheeks lovingly as he stared deep into my eyes.

"I won't let you die because of me. I will never, and I say _never_, want to see you like that. I will want you to stay with your family and pretend like I never happened. Like everything you did with me never happened. That everything will go back to normal and when I say normal, I mean the state you've been before you met or heard about me." I told him sternly.

"What's the talk about dying here?" Nico asked as he walked up to us. We were pulled out of our little trance and Nico smiled. "May I cut in?"

"Sure," Edward replied. He walked away and I missed the freezing temperature of his body. Nico took over Edward's place.

"Where's Rachel?" I asked.

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. Like I even care."

I laughed. "Why do you guys even hate each other?"

"From the moment I met her, I just got this... weird vibe from her. She makes me feel weird, and I most certainly don't like that. I'm not used to being around her." He explained.

I stared, gaping.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you remember that dinner night before the war at the Cullens' when Aphrodite was around?" I said. "What did Aphrodite do to you?"

He frowned. "She just... look at me & Rachel weirdly. I seriously don't know why." He replied.

I smiled wildly. "Mother has bound the two of you together ever since birth!"

Nico narrowed his eyes on me. "Is that code for something?"

"Aphrodite had already bound you & Rachel as soulmates!" I exclaimed.

His eyes widened as he stiffened. "No. No, no no. _That_ is most certainly what I don't _even_ want to happen. This is bad. Very bad..."

He backed away like I was dangerous and ran away. I stood rooted to the floor. What was so bad about love?

With my sharp ears, I heard a scream from a voice I could recognize.

_Rachel._

I immediately darted out of the hall and looked left and right, hoping I could see Rachel. I followed my gut and continued my run to the left.

"Get away from me!"

"Now now, girl. Don't be so feisty. We won't hurt you... if you struggle." I heard snickers from four guys. I darted to Rachel's aid and stood in front of her protectively.

"Get away from her." I snarled.

"Another treat," the guy at from my right smiled evilly. I bared my teeth while hissing and they moved two steps back, but that wasn't enough for them to run away.

Suddenly I had this sense of fear. And this sense of fear was something that was familiar to me. I knew he'd come.

"I _will_ rip your heads off if you touch her." Nico's leather shoes clicked rhythmically. He drew his Stygian iron sword out. He didn't care if he hurt any of the guys — he just kept Rachel safe.

The sharp blade of the sword brushed against the skin of the guy closest to him. The guy tensed and Nico looked serious and deadly.

"Get out while you can." He said darkly and the group of guys instantly ran off.

Rachel bursted into tears as she curled up at the grass. Her dress was stained and she had blood drawing out of her skin.

"Are you okay?" I ran to her, hugging her as I rocked back and forth.

She shook her head. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"Come on. Say something." I urged.

She shook her head.

"Nico, you have to take her back to Camp. Now." I instructed.

Nico looked grim as he took her in his arms and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Heyyyy! So I've been writing little one-shots of based on Taylor Swift's songs and I've been thinking of whether to compile it all into one story to let you guys read it. I'm a Swiftie, so that's one of the reasons why I wrote those. Should I post them for you, my fellow readers? Leave your thoughts at the review button for me!

**My Favorite Yale FML Quote: I have Herpes. FML**

As soon as Rachel & Nico left, Annabeth, Percy, Edward, Thalia & I went back. Annabeth, Percy & Thalia didn't know where Rachel & Nico were, but I was going to tell them sooner or later. When we reached back, I decided to call a meeting between the demigods and myself.

"Why? What happened? Where's Nico & Rachel?" Annabeth asked.

"Did they hook up or something?" Percy laughed.

"I don't get why we're here," Thalia muttered.

We were somewhere deep in the woods, away from the Cullens' hearing range. I continued to pace, biting my lip as I continued to worry. I stopped pacing and took a deep breath.

"Rachel & Nico had to go back to Camp." I said.

Annabeth stood up from the fallen tree. "Why?"

"Rachel almost got..."

"She almost got what?"

"Rachel was about to get raped by a group of guys."

Thalia scowled. "What?!"

"Don't worry. Nico managed to save her. I told him to bring her back to Camp." I told them.

"So she's okay now, isn't she?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, but I think she's traumatized. It was too much for her to process. I... suggest that you guys go back too. She'll need all of you for support." I said.

"I'll call down Blackjack. Bella, can you call down Skye for us? We'll need her for the baggage."

I nodded and we walked back quietly. They then proceeded to pack up their bags. Percy packed up Nico's bag while I packed Rachel's.

She brought quite little things to Forks. She had an unused canvas and some oil paint in her big luggage while her small luggage were her clothes. I folded her clothes neatly and came across a piece of paper she sketched on.

She used a normal pencil to draw and shade the picture. In there, I recognized myself. I seemed to be panicking, and there were three men sitting on three seats, as if they were kings and those were their thrones. The one in the middle had black long straight hair, which would've been weird today. The other one had a cold face and blond hair. While the other one just had brown hair and looked... bored.

I was holding Edward's hand in the picture and he looked protective of me. Quite silly since I can basically protect myself, though. And then there were two other people. I just couldn't make out their faces. Rachel shaded their faces like a shadow, so she couldn't have seen their faces. I folded the paper and hid it in my purse.

I continued packing up her stuff and brought them down to the foyer of the house. Everyone was waiting and the Cullens were saying their goodbyes. Edward, being the gentleman that he is, took the bigger luggage of Rachel's and brought it out when we were outside.

Blackjack made a steady landing on the ground and neighed to Percy hello. I never could speak horse, but children of Poseidon did. Too bad there was only one child of Poseidon here.

"Whoa!" I heard Emmett say. "I didn't know Pegasus did exist!"

I chuckled. "The plural for Pegasus is Pegasi. And yes, they exist." I whistled and I could hear the winds whistling back at me. Skye was coming.

She landed gracefully on the patch of grass. I walked to her and she nuzzled my face. "I know, I've missed you too."

I loaded the luggage on her and Thalia climbed on her. Her eyes were wide with fright when she realize how high she was when Skye flew. I laughed at her expression and waved goodbye to her.

Edward sent me back home and I gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'll see you upstairs," he said.

"I'll see you upstairs too." I said, then ran to the door and opened it. I found Charlie snoring on the couch with some chick flick on the television. I turned it off and woke him up to sleep upstairs. After that, I took a shower and changed into an over-sized jumper and long pants. When I entered my room, Edward was already lying on my bed. He was staring at my ceiling before looking up at me. His face broke into the smile I loved.

I covered myself with the sheets on my bed and hugged him. He started playing with my hair and I fell asleep to his lovely voice humming to the lullaby he composed for me.

I woke up, startled at the sudden Iris Message I got. I woke up to an empty bed, which I would always expect whenever it's morning. I yawned, staring at the IM in front of me.

"What is it, Percy? How's Rachel?" I asked, resisting the temptation of closing my eyes.

"Rachel's not exactly... talking."

"What do you mean?" I squinted at the screen.

"She can't talk. I'm afraid she's... mute." Percy uttered out.

"What?!" I almost shouted.

"The child of Apollo attending to her said that she can't speak because of the incident last night."

"How's Nico coping?" I asked.

"I never expected this but, he's really concerned. He's been sitting by Rachel's side ever since last night," Percy replied, glancing at his right side. "And he's been giving her anything she needed. Gods, this sounds sappy."

"It's sweet, okay?" I told him. "What's he doin' now?"

"I think I'll just show you," he said, then the screen shifted and I could see Rachel sitting upright on the bed. Nico held a bowl of porridge and scooped up some with the spoon he was holding. He held it steadily and moved it towards Rachel. Rachel opened her mouth wide and took in the porridge. My heart melted and I grinned.

"Oh my Gods, you guys look so cute!" I swear I almost lost my second life when I saw what happened. "So fucking sweet! Oh my Gods!" I squealed.

Nico gave me a death glare (oh, the irony) and I tried to keep all my emotions in.

"I think I'll leave before I die of cuteness overload." I chuckled and ended the IM.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey!

**My Favorite Yale FML Quote: There are so many damn mice in Saybrook. FMSaybrugianL**

"I'm barely at school Dad, but I can still keep up. Edward can tutor me, if you want." I replied Charlie when he asked if I wanted to transfer to home-school.

He grumbled under his breath. "You'll pretty sure be doing more than studying."

I rolled my eyes, lapping up the milk from my glass. Yes. Lapping up milk. Don't tell me it's weird. I _am _a descendant of a cat goddess, after all.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, washing the glass. "No hanky-panky, Dad. He's a gentleman."

"Should I be worried? Is that code for something?" He asked, eating his toast.

"No!" I said, laughing. "There's no code behind it. Just plain ol' simple English."

He muttered under his breath something about how English had its negative sides. I laughed as I grabbed my bag and headed out to start up the truck and drive to school.

After my "mysterious" disappearances from school (because of the war and little trips to Camp Half-Blood), the students thought that I've been skipping school for immorality reasons. And I found out that girls have been throwing themselves at Edward when I wasn't there. Seemed like they thought he was interested in girls from school. Pfft.

Getting out of the truck in my four-inch kitten heels, I straightened my red sweater and black skirt and covered myself with a pinkish-white coat. Little gloves which were matching my coat fitted perfectly around my hands. My black pantyhose covered up just the way I liked it.

Everyone soon stared at me. The girls were taking notes of my clothes while the guys were drooling their butts off. That disadvantage of being an adopted daughter of Aphrodite kinda sucked. Today was particularly cold, and everyone was wearing coats and jeans.

I entered the building and shrugged off my coat, placing it on my left arm. I walked to my locker to grab my stuff and head for my first class.

The day passed fast and I eagerly got home. I packed my overnight bag and kissed Edward goodbye before I left for Camp. I needed to visit Rachel.

After a little flight on Skye, she steadily landed at the stables and I got off her. I headed to the infirmary and found Rachel scribbling down in a notebook. Nico sat beside her, as if he was expecting something. She showed him what she wrote and he laughed.

"Sure. Don't be afraid to ask. I'll get it for you." He told her, kissing her forehead before leaving. It seemed like he didn't see me and I sat down beside Rachel, making her jolt out of shock.

She looked frantic at first and looked like she was going to scream, but no sound came out from her. Only her fast-thumping heart and shallow breaths. She hit my arm and I laughed.

She scribbled on her notebook and showed it to me.

_Dammit, Bella! Don't scare me like that!_

"Sorry." I shrugged. "How are you right now?"

_I'm doing fine. Sorry for ruining the night._ She apologized, sighing silently._  
_

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. I mean, you're lucky Nico was there to save you."

She blushed furiously, pursing her lips as she smiled.

I giggled. "It's too obvious. You like him."

Instead of denying, she wrote down, _a lot._

"You've got it bad. He did too. Gosh, he was feeding you porridge for breakfast!" I squealed, hugging her. "That's a new side I've never seen."

_At first I was too afraid to admit that I might have liked him. He's a great guy, and I guess I started those fights because I wanted to feel the opposite of it. The whole feeling was too overwhelming for me. _She told me through the paper.

"So where is he?"

_Grabbing some chocolate for me. I'm craving for snacks. _

"He's sweet." I said. "What did that child of Apollo say about your... condition?"

_He said that it may take months or years to regain back my voice. Nico was devastated at that. The child of Apollo could've gave me some medicine to help me with my voice issues, but I'm mortal. The medicine's only meant for demigods. I'll burn up if I take it._

"So when are you leaving the infirmary?" I asked.

_Maybe tomorrow or the day after. All I know is that it's soon. I need to learn sign language. _She wrote down and silently laughed.

"Have your parents found out about it?"

She shook her head sadly and we looked up when we heard shuffles on the ground. Nico stood there in front of us, holding a large bar of Cadbury chocolate with its deep purple wrapper. He smiled at me. "Hey, Bella. You came here to visit?"

"Yeah." I stood up. "Well, I should get going. Wander around the camp, maybe. It's been a long time. Oh, and guys? Alice is organizing a birthday party for me even though I'm not gonna age anymore. So... you're invited. Please come." I said, then hugged Rachel & Nico before I left.

I found Jason walking around with a girl I haven't seen before. She was obviously a daughter of Aphrodite. She was beautiful. Chocolate brown choppy hair framed her face along with the strands of braids. Her eyes kept changing color — from green to blue, blue to brown, brown to a strange tone of violet and it starts all over again like a cycle. Her dark skin gave me the impression that she was of native descent.

"Jason!" I shouted and Jason & the girl looked up. I ran to Jason and hugged him. He hugged me back and I could see that the girl was fuming with anger. A new girlfriend, perhaps? "Gods, it's been weeks! Who's this?"

"Bella, this is Piper McLean, a daughter of Aphrodite. Piper, this is Bella Swan, granddaughter of Zeus, a descendant of an Egyptian cat goddess, part vampire, and the only adoptive daughter of Aphrodite."

Piper's eyes widened like saucers and I laughed. "Honestly Jason, you're scaring her. Quit telling people my title. I only tell it to people once in a while." I said.

"You're _Bella Swan_? Jason's niece?" Piper asked.

"Not exactly Jason's niece. I'm the granddaughter of Zeus. He's the son of Jupiter. And don't mind the title crap. I'm pretty normal." I shook hands with her and smiled.

"Normal for a seventeen-year-old who won't age forever with deadly claws and nine lives," Jason pretended to scoff and I glared at him.

"_Eight _lives. I died in the war. I've got eight lives left. And it's pretty cool to live forever, 'kay?" I told him. I looked at Piper from her shoes to her hair and smiled. "You're not the average daughter of Mother, aren't you?"

"Mother?" Piper asked.

"I call Aphrodite _Mother. _I don't exactly know where my parents are. They never managed to visit me after they handed me over to the gods." I sighed. "I got adopted by Aphrodite months ago. She's really sweet."

"Why did you say I'm not the average daughter of Aphrodite?" She asked.

"Well, you're not the I-take-designer-bags-that-are-only-this-season girl. You're more of the... tomboyish side. The first time I've seen a daughter of Aphrodite like that." I replied. "Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Piper McLean."


	8. Chapter 8

**My Favorite Yale FML Quote: The only romantic encounters I have are in my head. FML**

There were a lot more new demigods than I thought and most of them were friendlier than I expected like Piper. She was nice and really unexpected, although I think her wearing a printed shirt with kittens on it just wasn't working if she was trying to tone her beauty down.

Wandering around the strawberry fields, I picked some and put them in a basket to bring them back to Forks. Suddenly, pain bursted in my brain and I yelped, dropping the basket and the strawberries spilled out. I crouched, screaming.

"Stop it! Stop it! Make it stop! Please!" I screamed. It felt like a knife was poking my brain, trying to penetrate through it.

Then the pain stopped. It felt like my blood was rushing straight to my brain and I opened my eyes.

I was staring at the ceiling, in a baby crib. Wait — a baby crib?

"Nathan, you're suppose to feed Bella!" I heard a soft tired voice say.

"I'm coming!" I heard someone darting into the room and the person who replied appeared in my view. He had chestnut brown hair like mine and red eyes. A chiselled strong jaw with features that were more manly than feminine. He looked like he could rival Edward's looks and it was obvious that he was a vampire. A human-drinking vampire.

He picked me up and cradled me in his strong cold arms and I made a soft giggle like I was a baby. He smiled. Holding a bottle of milk, he put it within my reach and I snatched it from his hand. He laughed at my action as I continued sucking greedily on the milk.

"Daddy's here, Daddy's here...," he cooed.

I blinked my eyes and I was in the strawberry fields again. Demigods crowded around me and one was holding out my basket full of strawberries. I was breathing heavily and I sat up.

"Move along, everyone! Move along!" I heard a familiar voice shout. The crowd splitted and I stared at Chiron. "Bella, are you okay?"

I nodded, taking my basket of strawberries from the demigod holding it and thanked her. "I'm fine, Chiron."

"I think there's something someone needs to talk about with you." He stated. "Follow me."

I stood up and everyone continued walking but some stared at me. I walked behind Chiron and entered the Big House. He led me into the empty hall and I was met with someone I wasn't expecting to see.

Hera.

"Grandmother... Grandmother Hera, what are you doing here?" I asked. Even though she wasn't biologically my grandmother, she loved me calling her that and I've actually grown accustomed to it.

"Hello, child." She greeted. "What did you feel just now when you were gaining back that memory?"

What did she _say?_ "Gaining back that memory?" I repeated.

"I shall explain that later but I expect you to answer my question."

"It was... painful. Like something sharp was poking my brain," I answered, wincing as I remembered it. "And what do you mean by 'gaining back that memory'?"

"That was a memory when you were most likely six months old. The person carrying you was your father, Jonathan MacPherson." She said.

I froze. "Daddy?"

Her expression softened. "I know it was not the right time to give you back that memory, but I guarantee you that you haven't forgotten anything since you were born. It is just that it was tucked away in the deepest corners of your mind. You did not want to remember that."

I recalled the face of the vampire who was my father and tears were spilling on my cheeks. "That was my father?"

I looked around and realized Chiron was gone. Grandmother Hera wiped away a tear on my cheek and sighed. "I am sorry about that experience. I promise you that the pain will not appear again when your other memories are gained back, although I cannot guarantee you that it will not come at random moments."

"I think that is enough for Bella, Hera." I heard the voice of my foster mother snap. I looked behind and Aphrodite was walking towards us. She grabbed me into a hug and I could smell her sweet perfume that was enveloping me. I wiped my tears away.

"It's okay, Mother. It's okay." I told her. She released me as she glared at Hera. Hera sized up to her and jutted her chin out.

"She deserves to remember her parents. She deserves to remember Marie & Jonathan! Something is going to happen, and I can sense it!" Hera told Aphrodite.

Aphrodite gritted her teeth. "I agree that she deserves to remember them, but I think maybe you need to get your _sense_ checked. How about we check with Apollo and see if what you are thinking will really happen, shall we?" She menancingly snarled.

"I am Queen of Olympus, and I am _always_ right! They will come back! I am sure of it, Aphrodite! Why do you care about her anyways? All I see you do is cheat on my son Hephaestus with Ares and make men fall for you because of your _beauty_, if you even have it! I see an ugly character beneath it!" Hera insulted.

Aphrodite gasped. "Even if you are Queen, you do not have the right to insult anyone! Everyone needs respect and space, and that it most certainly what _I_ need now! It is no wonder Zeus cheats on you!" She ended, then stomped off with my upper arm in her hand, her nails painfully inching into my skin.

I was surprised that Hera hasn't thrown a curse at her or something at that time, but I was relieved. Everyone stared as Aphrodite forcefully pulled me into my cabin.

She pushed me into my bed and started pacing back and forth, deep in thought.

"Bella, I do not know how to break the news to you..." She started, staring at me in the eye as she stopped. "Hera thinks your mother and father are coming back."

"What makes her think that's gonna happen?" I asked.

"I don't know. She's made a few mistakes in the past and to keep your hopes up is wrong."

"What if they really come back, then?" I questioned. "Why are you doubting Grandmother Hera? Don't you trust her?"

She kept quiet.

I sighed and took out the piece of paper I found in Rachel's belongings — the one which she drew of me. I held it out in front of Aphrodite. She stared at the piece of paper and looked up at me. I immediately sensed something wrong as she stared at me intensely.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a drawing Rachel drew. I found it in her bag. There's me" — I pointed at myself in the picture — "Edward" — I pointed to him — "and... two silhouettes. I don't know who they are but —"

"This really is going to happen." Aphrodite whispered.

"What?"

"It is going to happen."

I frowned. "What do you _mean_ by that?"

Aphrodite seemed reluctant to tell me, but she did. "Your parents. You are going to meet them. Very soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**My Favorite Yale FML Quote: Hot summer fling turned into new standard of living. I want hot, tough men, dammit. FML**

Aw great. Hera's gonna attack me with unwanted memories of my parents.

"That isn't a surprise," Annabeth said as we headed to grab some plates so that we could have some burgers. She was the only one with me. Thalia and the Hunters already left Camp and Percy had to cover one of the camp counsellors for Pegasus riding because she was sick. Nico was still nursing Rach.

"Well, why don't I think the opposite." I grumbled under my breath.

"Your parents are coming back. Rachel's foresight has confirmed it. Hera has confirmed it. Aphrodite has confirmed it. Why are you like this anyway?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe it's because I haven't seen my parents in fifteen years?" I replied sarcastically. "You should at least know how it feels. You barely see your mother."

"I don't," she shrugged. "But... yeah, I guess. You'd obviously feel so... nervous and confused and shit like that."

"So... Alice is planning a birthday party for me and I said I'll invite you and Percy. Care to join in?" I changed the subject.

I could tell in her eyes that our conversation wasn't over, but she went on with the flow. She nodded. "We'll be there."

I clapped my hands together once and grinned. "Awesome. It'll start at six."

"I thought you don't age anymore?"

"She knew that, but just wanted to do it for fun. Oh, and maybe you'll get to see your mom. Chat with her a little, I guess." I said.

Her eyes almost popped out. "The gods are coming?"

"The invitations have been sent out. They're my family too." I replied. "It wouldn't be complete without them."

"Well... okay." She gave me a weird look before grabbing a plate. She muttered under her breath and a hamburger came out of nowhere. I grabbed a plate and asked for a burger with fries.

I took my first bite when Annabeth spoke up.

"So how are you and Edward? Everything okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "You think there's trouble in paradise, Beth?"

"I'm just asking. Nothing wrong with that." Her pitch suddenly went a little higher and her forehead crumpled as she frowned.

"What gives you the doubts, A?" I asked, sighing.

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing's gonna happen. Yet."

"You... you don't like it when I'm with him? Why?"

She shook her head so fast it was all a blur. "No! I never said that! It's just that... Rachel kinda... predicted..."

"What did she predict?" I asked.

""What's the dress code for your party?"

"If the gods are there, it's gotta be formal." I shrugged, ignoring the fact that she didn't answer my question.

"Okay." She said, finishing her burger in a flash and putting the plate into the sink so that the harpies could clean up. "Gotta go. Bye!"

I finished seconds after she left and went back to Forks. I went through the door and greeted Charlie before going to my room.

I put my bag at the side of the wall and flicked the lights on. Edward was in my bed (no guys. Please stop thinking dirty), waiting for my arrival. I jumped into bed and kissed him hello.

"Hey." I said.

"Good evening, beautiful," Edward replied, stroking my hair. "How is Rachel doing?"

"Rachel's fine. Actually, more than fine." I said with a knowing smile.

"What happened?" He asked, curious.

"Rachel & Nico are now..." I said, then put my two index fingers together repeatedly.

"They're together?" Edward chuckled. "Unexpected, since they fought a lot."

"Oh no, it wasn't," I shook my head. "If a girl and a guy usually can't get along with each other, it's always because they're denying their feelings."

"Anything else happened?"

I paused for a while before I could answer. "Actually, Grandmother Hera did something to me."

"Grandmother Hera? As in Hera, goddess of marriage?" His eyes sparkled with wonder.

"Yes, it's her," I sighed. "She's giving me my forgotten memories of my biological parents, and now I know their names."

"So what's their names?" He asked.

"Marie & Jonathan, although I think he was better known as Nathan. So I had this sudden memory of being fed by my father Jonathan when I was a baby. It felt... weird." I shook off the feeling I had and laid down on the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Why exactly is... Hera doing that to you?"

"Well, that's the thing." I said. "My parents are coming back."

"Your parents are coming back?" He asked. "Aren't you happy?"

"I don't know what to feel! I haven't seen them in _fifteen_ years!"

He sighed. "I guess you're right."

"In the middle of talking with Hera, then Aphrodite stepped in out of nowhere and snapped at her saying that it was too much for me to absorb today. She was just taking her role as a mother, but I think things got a little too far.

"Hera started insulting Aphrodite and Aphrodite pretty much did the same. Gods, it was so embarrassing to be the reason of the fight." I dug my fingers through my hair, frustrated. "Hera said that the memories will come to me at random timings, when it's least expected."

"Will it happen at school?" Edward asked.

"I... I haven't really thought about it." I replied. I hugged him and snuggled with his cold hard body. "But now, I want to sleep and forget about it for a few hours."

"Goodnight, love." He kissed my hair and hummed my lullaby.

"Goodnight, Edward." I said. I closed my eyes, and all I could see were the possibilities of what Rachel saw that Annabeth didn't want to tell me.

The worst possibility was that Edward was going to leave me.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Favorite Yale FML Quote: I'm hooking up with two really hot guys and between the two of them I don't have any time to study for my midterms. FML but MLIG**

"You ready, Bells?" Alice knocked on the door.

"Almost." I muttered, straightening my silk white dress that ended just above the knees. It had a grey ribbons around my waist and it was tied into a bow behind. Underneath the silk white material at my skirt was a tulle skirt.

I wore silver strapped kitten heels with diamonds encrusted on the straps. My purse was covered in black crystals and I put my hands on my waist, examining myself in the mirror. My makeup was natural and my hair was in an Audrey Hepburn-inspired French twist.

"Alright, I'm coming." I said finally and got out of the room. Alice wasn't around, so she must've gone down when I told her I was almost done.

Nobody was around the hallways and I could hear chattering downstairs.

"She's out!" I heard Alice squeal.

"Can I at least know how she looks like, Alice?" Edward asked, gritting his teeth.

"Nah. You can't. It'll spoil everything. Plus, I don't even know what she's wearing either."

"Is there more of these cupcakes?" I heard Percy ask.

"Oh shut up Percy. One cupcake doesn't mean you can have it all." Annabeth scolded.

I laughed out loud as I walked down the stairs, keeping an eye on the crowd. My heels clicked and I could hear silence from below.

I stared at everyone who was looking at me and the first person to make a noise was Alice. As per usual.

"Oh my God, you look perfect!" She told me.

I hugged her and smiled when I was on the first floor. "Thank you." I replied.

"Damn, cousin. You're looking good today." Percy said.

I glanced down at his suit. "Well, you're looking quite dapper yourself. Wearing your prom suit, I see?" I teased.

He looked at his outfit and shrugged.

"Bella, you look gorgeous." Annabeth enveloped me in a hug and I hugged her back.

"You too, Annabeth. Thanks for coming," I said. She pulled away and Thalia came rushing towards me.

"Hey girl!" Thalia said. "Happy eighteenth!"

"I'm... not ageing —"

"Yeah whatever. Still pretty much the same. You can keep track of the years you're alive, hey?" She laughed.

"I guess." I gave her a peck on the cheek and stared at the headpiece on her hair. "Long time since I've seen you wear your crown. You look nice."

"Thanks. You kinda said all the gods were to be here, right? Just wanted to look good as Lady Artemis's lieutenant."

I gave Rosalie a hug a a peck on her cheek as she complimented my outfit. Emmett nearly choked me as he swung me around while hugging me. Esme gave me a hug too and Carlisle smiled. Jasper kept to himself and I just skipped him.

"Hey handsome," I said.

Edward turned behind and gave me his crooked smile. "Hello, gorgeous."

I gave up and just wrapped my arms around him, kissing him roughly. It felt like I hadn't had enough time with him for the past few weeks. I vowed from inside my heart to spend my whole life with him.

Someone cleared their throat and we pulled away from the kiss, but not from our embrace. I looked at the person who was clearly uncomfortable about it and nearly had a heart attack. I made out with my boyfriend in front of my grandfather. Utterly embarrassing.

"Zeus, you scared them! You could've just kept quiet! Can't you see? They are so in love with each other!" Aphrodite scolded.

My hand tugged Edward's as I approached my godly family members. "When did you guys get here?" I asked, giving my foster mother a half hug and my grandfather a smile.

"A few minutes ago, when you were so busy making out with your vampire boyfriend," Apollo annoyingly replied.

I glared at him. "I'm gonna crush you." I mouthed at him.

"You can try," he replied out loud.

"Soon."

"Apollo, can you just shut up and not make our niece so uncomfortable at her party? I wonder why I even have you as a twin brother," Artemis muttered.

"Hey, did we miss anything?" Poseidon asked as he stepped into the house through the door.

"Dad!" Percy exclaimed.

"Hey, buddy." Poseidon replied.

"Where is my little devil? I hear she's dating a vampire! A nice match!" I heard a familiar voice say and I smiled.

"Granduncle Hades, so good to see you." I said.

"You've grown. A lot. When was the last time I've seen you again?" He asked.

"Three months? Nothing much." I shrugged.

"Anyone knows where the TV is? A nice WWE match seems fine for tonight. Apollo, watch it with me?" Ares.

"Hello Bella." I heard my Uncle Hephaestus greet from behind the crowd of gods and goddesses. "I've got a present!"

"Thanks, Uncle. Let me guess, a sword?"

"No, it isn't."

"An arrow and bow?"

"Nah."

"Oh hey Hephaestus, can I get a new set of arrows? Mine are getting rusty!" I heard Artemis said.

"Sure, sis." He replied. "You know what, kid? I'll just let you find out after the party's over." He looked at me and went to chat with some other god.

"You've got a big family here," Edward said.

"Oh yeah? Bigger than yours?" I asked.

"Bigger than mine."

"Well, mine will be more complicated and dramatic. And if you wanna bet, don't. The gods always happen to win." I replied, kissing the side of his mouth.

"I won't bet." He told me. "Never going to get a chance."

"Where's my little girl? Where is she?" Demeter. "Grandniece? Is that what you call them? Anyways, where is she? Ah, there she is!"

Demeter went over to me and hugged me. "Hey darling, who's this?" She asked, eyeing Edward with a poker face.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, meet my grand aunt, Demeter." I introduced.

They shook hands and Demeter pursed her lips when she looked at me. "Back at your house is your present. It's in your room. Oh, and don't make fun of its name."

"It's cool." I replied and she left to be in the crowd.

"Aunt Athena!" I shouted and Athena shoved through the gods roughly. I laughed at her. Talk about being as graceful as a goddess.

"Hey there, niece! How's it going? Oh, how's Leonardo?" She asked.

I gasped. "Oh Gods. I forgot about him."

"You what?" She raised her eyebrows.

"He's fine, Mother," Annabeth replied and saved my ass. "I'm taking good care of Leonardo for Bella."

"Thank you, Annabeth. Now, may I have a word with you, please?" She said to Annabeth and I thanked her quietly before they left. I haven't seen a few more of my godly relatives, but something told me that this party was gonna start drama and drama with the gods aren't normal, unless you're me.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, there will be a cliffhanger, and a surprise POV from an important character! Hope you guys love it! Mwahs!

**My**** Favorite Yale FML Quote: Yalies protest everything. FML**

"This really seems like a high class party to me. Where's the diet coke?" Uncle Dionysus, or Mr. D as we call him at Camp asked.

"I knew you would ask that! I've prepared some at the snacks table. Thanks for coming to my party, Uncle." I said.

He shrugged indifferently. "Your welcome, Isobel."

He's been calling me Isobel since I stayed at Mt. Olympus with the gods and goddesses when I was three. "My name's Bella."

"Okay. Whatever." He replied.

"Can I ask you why you call me Isobel so much? Why not _Bella_?"

"Bella is what everyone calls you, and I wanted to be the only one to use a name I've given you. To me, you'll always be an Isobel. After all, Isobel is a nice name. You're one of the best campers and you're so selfless. Even though Aphrodite has adopted you and made you... annoying with your fashion and makeup, you're still one of my favorite demigods." He explained.

My mouth hung open. I have never heard him say anything like that that was so heartfelt. And long. He never would give you long speeches. He would just want to go away as soon as possible. But this... was weird.

After I recovered from my state of shock, I said, "Wow."

"Okay, I'm gonna get some Diet Coke. Got to go now! Where are you, darling Diet Cokes?" He asked dramatically as he slipped in between the gaps in the crowd. No wonder he's also the god of theater.

"Honey? Bell?" Aphrodite shouted through the crowd and I immediately ran up to her. Her face... she was clearly in a state of panic. She gulped and a sweat drop fell to the floor. Her breathing was heavy. She looked at me wide-eyed, terrified. "Bella! Listen to me!"

"Why? What happened, Mother? What happened?" I asked her calmly.

"Take the gifts we gave you and _run_. Get out of here. Get back to your house and pack up your other presents. It's not safe anymore! Go! _Now_!"

I hesitated, but then ran away from the house. Alice didn't stop me, and that was unlike her. She just stared at me and nodded, like she was agreeing with my foster mother's plans. I couldn't find Edward anywhere.

"Edward! _Edward_!" I shouted at the crowd. I thought I saw something flash past me and I found who I was looking for beside me.

"What's wrong?" He read my face.

"Aphrodite said I should get out of here, but I won't leave without you! Edward, just follow me!" I begged.

He nodded, but seemed unsure of what he was getting involved with. "Let's go."

I ran out of the huge Victorian mansion with him and rushed to get to my house. When I reached there, I told Charlie I would be leaving.

"It's something important. I want you to keep safe because whatever I'm running from clearly is dangerous." I hugged Charlie. He wasn't my biological father, but he took care of me and gave me shelter.

"Okay, Bella. Go." He said, then I darted up the stairs and into my bedroom.

My bed was loaded with items that was probably the presents the gods gave me. They were not wrapped in wrapping paper except for one, and I knew who it was.

The items given were more like small must-have survival kits. Hephaestus gave me a mini flame-thrower and Ares gave me an iron sword. What was this about? What was I running from? I can't hurt a mortal!

I took the sling bag Aphrodite gave me a long time ago and threw in all my presents into the bag. Edward was waiting downstairs in his silver Volvo. I couldn't understand why he wanted to bring it.

The last present that was left was the wrapped one and I curiously opened it. Inside was a small piece of machinery that oddly looked feminine. It was my foster mother's gift to me, and there was a small button on it. I pressed it and in a flash, my clothes were changed. I was wearing sneakers with skinny jeans and a printed top. Those were obviously not fashionable, but there was no time for fashion now. I needed to run.

I slipped the little gadget into my pocket and felt a piece of paper inside it. I took it out and for outsiders, it may look like a poem, but it was a prophecy that would decide my fate.

_A combination of the earth's deadliest species, this demigod is_

_Long lost family shall be encountered_

_New enemies she must capture and kill_

_Some for destroying her ancestors, the price is high_

_There is no safe haven, except for her true homeland up in the skies_

After reading it only once, I wasted no more time and got into the car. Edward immediately drove off and a chill went down my spine. Something wrong was happening back at the Cullens' home.

**Aphrodite's Point Of View**

Rachel, the Oracle saw something incredibly disturbing. No. I was not going to let my daughter lose her second life. She's seen too much of death already. That was not my day.

Upon seeing her face full of excitement and elation, it quickly turned into concern. I felt guilty. This was the day of her birth and we were celebrating it, but it turned bad only because of a future the Oracle has seen and there was nothing to change it.

"Bella, listen to me." I tried to say as calmly as possible, but that didn't work.

"Why? What happened, Mother? What happened?" She asked, and I felt my heart squeeze painfully. My little girl had to have a troubled life, and yet she didn't deserve it.

"Take the gifts we gave you and run. Get out of here. Get back to your house and pack up your other presents. It's not safe anymore. Go _now_!" I told her. I wanted to hug her and protect her from the world, but the world was too cruel that she had to fight for herself.

Athena evacuated the demigods first, with her daughter Annabeth from the start of the party. Bella didn't seem to realize that her friends were gone, but the vampire family she loves was still in the house. We couldn't kick them out of their own house.

I stood outside with Athena, waiting for the enemy that was tracking down my daughter to come.

A mortal appeared in front of us with other mortals, dressed in black. My eyes hurt from that plain color, but the most distinguishing feature the man had was a scar that seemed to look intimidating.

"I will _not_ let you hurt my daughter!" I hissed, about to step forward and attack them but Athena restrained me from doing it by wrapping her hands around my wrists.

"She has to be killed. She is dangerous, and you are clearly not her biological mother. What do you know about her?" The man said.

"Everything. That is why I will protect her," I snarled. I heard footsteps from behind and murmurings from Athena to someone else. The rest of the Olympians were with me now.

"We are her family, and if you hurt her, I will kill you all one by one." Zeus spoke up, dangerous sparks in his eyes. Hera defensively put her hand in his.

"You do not know what I can do." The man said.

"And you do not know what we can do! You do not know anything about her, or us! Now leave!" I snapped.

"We will not leave until she comes out." He just calmly replied. People like this were dangerous. Even though he sounded calm, he was obviously raging inside.

"She has left, and if you do not leave I will make sure I will end your life here!"

Lightning crashed to the ground, along with thunder echoing a second later. Zeus was furious, and I was too.

He made a little movement, and I could see that he was getting ready to leave.

"I will find her and make sure all her lives are gone and she shall die." He finally said.

These people weren't normal mortals. They were trained to hunt down the descendants of the strongest Egyptian goddess, Bastet. Even though Bella will be an immortal after she lost the rest of her eight lives, I couldn't bear to see her die.

But this was her fight, and not mine. There was nothing I could do to stop that from happening.


	12. Chapter 12

**My Favorite Yale FML Quote: Guess what? I'm done. If you like me, then show some more effort. Not taking 40 minutes to answer a text message would be a good way to start. FMdestinedtobealoneL**

**Bella's Point of View**

What a way to end my birthday party.

First, I've been chased out by my foster mother because something bad was happening.

Second, my relatives gave me mini-survival kits as birthday presents.

Third, now we're currently facing an Aethopian drakon and seriously, it's really really annoying that monsters around can smell me. It's pathetic.

"Oh Gods." I muttered. "Fuck."

"What in the world is that?" Edward asked, stopping in front of the drakon.

"I'll tell you soon. Now, if you don't want your beautiful Volvo to get hurt, park it somewhere in the middle of the trees and off the road." I suggested.

He agreed with me and did what I said. I got out of the car and pulled out Aurora from my neck. The stunning diamond-encrusted mini lightning bolt turned into my favorite dagger.

"Could you help me a little? I could really use your help. They're really hard to kill," I said to Edward. He nodded and we got out of the car abruptly. I slammed the door and the drakon stared at me with its green glowing eyes, then let out a screech that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I ground my teeth and bit through thin air. I really hated that sound.

"Edward, basically the way you kill this animal is to make it vulnerable. Hit its weak spots like its legs. Break them. Hurry!" I urged and he darted really fast that it felt faster than the fastest car on Earth.

The drakon screamed in pain as Edward broke the legs and I took control of the winds, making it lift me up. I floated quickly and landed on the drakon's neck. I wrapped my arms and legs around it and stabbed my knife into the head of the drakon.

Soon, I was falling. I was ready to land on all fours, but Edward caught me. He smiled at me when I was in his arms and I blushed. He kissed my nose and whispered in my ear, "I love that I make you blush."

"Well, I hate blushing." I replied, giving him a thirty-second kiss on the lips and lingered for a while when I heard a little mew close-by.

I froze. "You heard that?"

He nodded. "It comes from there." He pointed to one of the first few trees in my view. The mewing continued and I bit my lip in anxiety. It might've been something dangerous.

I walked slowly towards that tree and looked behind it. I gasped.

"Edward, you've _got_ to look at this!" I whispered.

I stared at the baby Aethopian drakon that was mewing in its sleep. I then realized that the Aethopian drakon we killed was the baby's mother and it was just protecting the child.

Tears spilled down my face. I was so cruel. I was so foolish to think that every monster was out to get me. Even some of the most feared monsters actually turned out to be harmless.

I took the sleeping baby drakon in my arms and I couldn't keep my face straight since my muscles around my mouth were turning into a frown.

"I'm sorry," I said, careful not to wake the drakon. "I'm so _so_ sorry!"

The baby drakon just adjusted itself into my arms and purred. It was still sleeping and didn't know what happened.

"Bella, what are you —"

I shushed Edward weakly and turned around to show him the baby drakon. "We killed its mother, Edward." I said, my voice cracking.

Edward's face was unreadable. I couldn't understand what he was feeling. He said, "Let's leave it."

"No!" I whimpered. "We killed its mother. We need to take care of it. How would you feel if you're left all alone and you'll have to learn everything yourself?"

"I've been through that, Bella. We have to leave it alone."

"Let it fend for itself in the wild? Edward, don't you have a heart? Can't you care about other people other than yourself?" I asked.

"I care about you, Bella! That is why I'm asking you to leave it alone! It will kill you once it is fully grown!" He frustratedly snapped. "I don't only care about myself, Bella. I care about you, my family, and the humans that are at risk of being a meal for vampires that aren't like me."

"I don't care if it kills me, Edward. We need to take care of it. We took its mother's life. It would be fair if it took my life." I replied. "I don't care. If you're not giving in, I'm not going with you. You can go back home while I run for my life."

I slowly stomped away from him, taking my time. I was giving him the chance to change his mind and I was waiting for him to stop me.

"Bella, wait."

I stopped and turned behind, a poker face covering my true emotions. I could read from Edward's face that I won the argument. I inwardly smiled and stared at him, expecting him to say something.

He sighed. "Come back. And you can keep the dragon."

"It's not a dragon. Its species is way older than dragons. It's called a drakon." I said. "And thank you."

I walked to the familiar silver Volvo and entered the car. Silently, I put the baby drakon at the backseat and strapped myself with the seat belt. When Edward entered the car, I asked, "What shall we name him?"

"Oh," he just said, stunned. "It's a boy?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. I checked."

"You know, naming a pet gets you attached to it."

He still called the baby drakon an _it_. "I'd love to get attached to it."

He took a breath and exhaled. "How about Henry? Or Jason?"

My eyebrows raised. "Jason? You do realize that's my relative's name, right?"

"You never told me you had a relative named Jason." He simply replied.

"Well, I just did. His name's Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter, Zeus's Roman counterpart." I told him. "So? What's the perfect name for a drakon?"

He started the engine. "We'll think about it during the drive. Where are we going?"

"Anywhere away from here. Whoever Mother was talking about was obviously dangerous. Maybe he'll kill me or something." I just said like it didn't affect me.

Edward growled for a second before starting to drive.


	13. Chapter 13

**My Favorite Yale FML Quote: My suitemate uses the word marginally, way too much. FML**

"How about... Xander?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "Doesn't seem to fit him. Try a Greek name."

I never thought of that. "Angelico?"

"If you like it, I like it," he said, nodding in agreement.

"Angelico it is." I announced. "Do you wanna know what the name means?"

"Sure." He smiled. He was enjoying this.

"It means angel, if you haven't noticed. A heavenly messenger." I smiled too in content. I haven't felt this peaceful ever since leaving Forks. Forks got me thinking... "Does your family know about this?"

He nodded and sadness flashed across his face. "They know."

"Edward, you can go back to them if you want. You can just go back to them and stay out of danger. I don't think the person who's going after me knows you're with me."

"It's too late. I'll stay with you through this. Always." He told me.

My heart melted. Damn. That gave me a thought that he was a heartbreaker in his human days. I remember hearing him say that he refused all the girls around him.

He smiled. "I love making you blush."

"That's because you're the only one who can," I grumbled under my breath and folded my arms. He let out a chuckle before turning up an unrecognizable classical piece of music.

A few moments later, we stopped at a gas station to fill up some gas. Again, I thought that bringing the Volvo was useless, but I didn't know the reason why he wanted to bring the car.

"So why?" I asked, getting out of the car and leaning against the hood of it.

Edward looked at me with curiosity. "Why what?"

"Why did you bring this car anyway? It's gonna get destroyed if you don't bring it back to Forks." I said. "It's quite useless too, since we can basically run fast."

"No one calls this useless," he said with faux defense.

"Sure," I rolled my eyes. "Everyone calls it a soccer-mom car."

He sighed. "You're right. Let's just get a hotel for the night. You'll wait for me there and I'll bring it back to Forks. Take care of Angelico there."

I frowned. "Wait, you mean bring a drakon into a hotel?"

"It's still a baby. You can teach it manners." He said. "You said something about the Mist, right? No one can see him, then."

I sighed. "The mortals will think he's a mortal kid, but sure."

We drove off from the gas station and when I eyed a simple rundown hotel that we could stay at for a while, I said, "Let's stop here."

Edward ignored my command and continued driving. I growled. "What the hell? We could've stayed there!"

Edward shook his head. "I had a hotel in mind."

I huffed. "Fine." As long as I had a mattress to lay on tonight. As we headed into California, I took out my cup of blood and took tiny sips on it, glancing at Edward's face. We stopped at San Francisco and thankfully, it was a dark gloomy day. People were still out and about on the streets.

"I can't just carry Angelico in my arms like that! People'll think he's my kid!" I exclaimed when Edward parked in front of a few shops.

"You adopted him. He's your kid now," Edward shrugged.

"Ugh!" I dug through my "survival kit" belt and looked hard in Hephaestus's part of the belt. There were only blueprints of weapons and items useful everywhere. Then I came across a blueprint for a... baby stroller? Seriously? It's like my godly relatives planned it all out.

_Say "baby stroller" in Ancient Greek and see what happens. _

_By your favorite blacksmith uncle,_

_Lord Hephaestus_

Wait wait wait... what?

I sighed. "I'm getting out for a while." I slouched against the car and boredly said, "Baby stroller."

I thought something fell out of the sky, and it really did, except the mortals couldn't see it. In a blink of an eye, a white baby stroller appeared in front of me. I opened the car door to take the little baby drakon and put him in the stroller slowly so that he wouldn't wake and glared at Edward who was just staring at me with an unrecognizable emotion flickering across his face.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped. "Show me the hotel!"

Edward sighed and got out of his car and opened the trunk of the car. He frowned for a second before asking, "Did you... did you bring a luggage?"

"What? No!" I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I went over to look at the trunk and my eyes widened for a moment.

An expensive designer luggage was in the trunk. It looked like something I would bring, but not to a some-mortal-wants-to-kill-me-so-I'm-running-away trip. I already had that clicker thing that would change my clothes in a second from my foster mother.

"Oh Gods," I groaned. "This is from Aphrodite."

"Why would she give this anyway?" Edward asked, opening the luggage bag. Nothing was inside, but it would've felt heavy to a normal mortal, and I finally understood why Aphrodite would give this.

"She wanted us to keep up appearances." I told him. I pressed on the clothes-changing clicker and my eyes were suddenly shaded by oversized sunglasses. I was wearing a white shift dress with strappy heels and I held a Valentino handbag. There was some charm bracelet on my wrist and I still had my lightning necklace.

I sighed. "There. I don't think you'll need to change or something. You just need to button one button up." I straightened his button-down shirt and smiled with satisfaction.

"So... what kind of hotel are we staying at?" I asked, pushing the baby stroller down the pavement.

"Haven't you gotten a clue? We're staying at a five-star hotel tonight." Edward said.

I dropped my jaw in shock. "What?!" I nearly shrieked. The people around stared at us and must've been thinking I was some rich spoilt wife throwing a tantrum because I never got what I wanted. Well, they were sort of right. "Oh Gods. Edward, if someone attacks me, are you seriously gonna want to pay for the damage? Expensive furniture and things will be destroyed! Other than that, we have a baby drakon here!" I whisper-shouted. "You idiot."

He chuckled.

"Here. You're gonna push the fudging stroller. I'm in the mood for wrecking things already." I grumbled.

When we arrived at the hotel, we walked straight to the counter and the lady at the counter were staring at us like we weren't her usual customers.

I leaned against the marble counter separating us and tapped my fingers against it rhythmically. "I'm here to check in, please. I need the cheapest room with only one room that has a single bed for tonight only." I said, not even caring about making eye-contact with the sunglasses in the way. I stole a glance at her name tag. Gina. Nice name.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We don't have rooms with single beds. We have... suites. Proper suites." She said, her forehead crumpling with confusion.

"Excuse me," Edward's voice said from behind me. He was beside me in a mortal's speed. "I'm sorry for my wife's mistake. We're taking the presidential suite, please."

"Your _wife_? We're not married yet!" I whispered, glaring at him. Again, he chuckled and kissed my forehead. I inwardly melted and my mood lightened. "Where's Angelico?"

"He's fine." Edward replied.

"Presidential suites are only for advanced booking only." Gina cut through our silent exchange.

"How about honeymoon suites?" Edward asked. I immediately flushed in embarrassment.

"I have one honeymoon suite that no one has booked for." She replied. She took out entry cards and passed them to us with a form we had to fill up. "Please write in your particulars."

Edward did the form and I saw what name he put me under. I covered my face and sighed in exasperation. As soon as he finished filling the form up, he passed it to Gina and she smiled, glancing at the form then at us.

"Enjoy your stay here, Mr. & Mrs. Cullen."


	14. Chapter 14

**My Favorite Yale FML Quote: We've been at this for a while now, but it's taking FOREVER. Let's pick up the pace a little, kay? MLIomgthisissoslow**

"I got to go now. I'll be here in a few hours." Edward told me, kissing my forehead. "Call me when Angelico wakes, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure," I grumbled. He was going to leave me with a baby. A baby drakon. Fabulous.

He swooped in to catch my lips with his and my tensed position disappeared. I leaned into him and my hands naturally raised to his hair to tug on it. I opened my mouth for his tongue to enter and I hooked a leg around his waist. We immediately moaned and I was so close to getting what I wanted. So close...

No one was here to interrupt us now. We were busy in our own worlds. Plus, I was starting to be thankful that this was the honeymoon suite. Edward was about to push me down onto the bed —

A long burp echoed through the family room in the suite and we both stopped. Then something was flapping rapidly like a hummingbird's wings. Edward darted into the large room and I heard him give a sigh of exasperation.

"What?" I asked, slowly walking to Edward. I held his hand when I was behind him and peeked from behind.

I was wrong to say that nobody could interrupt us now, because Angelico did. I groaned. "Ugh!" I wanted to scream out in frustration. Why the hell did this always happen to us?

"Is it us or does everyone have really bad timings?" I asked in disbelief.

"I think it's them, actually." Edward replied, glancing at my way. "Well, are you going to meet him?"

I rolled my eyes and strolled into the room, keeping an eye on the baby drakon that was oblivious to me. Angelico turned and widened his eyes, He stepped a few steps back and whimpered.

"It's okay, boy," I said gently. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

He made a loud cry, like he was calling out for his mother. My heart broke as I remembered what I did to his mother.

"I'll take care of you, Angelico. I will," I said, opening my arms. He cautiously studied my movements and hopped into my arms fast. I carried him up and glared at Edward. "Come here now!" I whispered fiercely to him.

He chuckled and Angelico's yellow eyes darted to Edward. He kept blinking his eyes and made a sharp high-pitched noise.

"He won't hurt you." I told Angelico, tightening my grip on him. Edward slowly moved forward and touched the scales of Angelico, his eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

"Hello Angelico." He simply said and I swear I saw that baby drakon smile. That smile disappeared when I blinked, though.

"I can't wait until we scare Percy & the rest with this piece of news." I laughed.

"You're going to tell them that we're keeping a baby drakon?" Edward's eyebrow shot up.

"No, silly." I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell them that we're new parents."

"I better go now. We got distracted with... everything." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

I smiled in my head. "Go, Edward. I'll be waiting here and staying out of trouble." I pecked him on the cheek and push him to the door. "You can tell that joke to your family too."

He was about to kiss me on the lips when I turned my head. There was a flash of disappointment on his face and I smiled apologetically. "You don't want a repeat of what happened just now, right? We'll discuss it when you get back."

He breathed out heavily. "Right." He kissed my forehead and lingered there for a second. "See you soon."

He darted out of the hallway so fast I could barely catch him with my eyes. I sighed and closed the door. I still cradled Angelico and when some words of mine hit my head, I smiled wickedly.

I threw a few drachmas into the bathroom sink filled with water and it shined with the artificial light above my head. "O' Iris, show me Percy Jackson."

A screen appeared and Percy was laughing at something Annabeth said. When he stared at me, his eyes narrowed. "Bella?"

I beamed. "That's me."

"What... what're you doing here?" Percy asked. Annabeth peeked at me and excitedly waved.

"Oh my Gods! Bella, so good to see you!" She exclaimed.

"I know!" I said. "I'm here because I've got exciting news!"

"What's happening?" They asked.

"Edward & I are new parents!" I squealed.

They froze and Percy literally fainted. Annabeth ignored him and her eyes widened. "What. The. Fuck. You've got to be kidding me."

"Well, I'm not!" I placed my hands on my hips. "Wait a minute. I've got him nearby."

I walked out of the bathroom, shaking my head at how gullible they were. Gods, this was gonna get fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**My Favorite Yale FML Quote: Yale FML is back, but there's no thumbs-down feature. FML**

"Come on, Angelico!" I said. I wrapped the baby drakon with a blue blanket so that Annabeth couldn't see that he wasn't actually a baby. Well, he was but you get the idea.

He made the same high-pitched noise he gave to Edward and I shushed him softly. "It's just going to be a little... joke." I whispered.

I cradled him protectively like a mother should and brought him to the bathroom. Annabeth waited, staring into space. Percy was gone from the screen. I was pretty sure he woke up and took a breather or something.

"Annabeth!" I said.

"Wh–what?" She shook her head and looked at me, then at the blanket I was holding. "Oh Gods." She gasped. "Were you pregnant? How can it only be in... a few days?"

"When was the last time you saw me?" I questioned.

"A few days ago." She replied instantly.

"Did you see me heavily pregnant?"

She sighed. "It was a stupid question. Fine. Adopted?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He's so cute!" I squealed, scratching the chin of Angelico. "I'll show you his face when we meet again."

"So where's Edward?" She asked, looking behind of me.

"He's bringing his car back to Forks. I told him to since it was gonna get wrecked." I told her. "So how's everyone?"

"Same old, same old." She replied. "Thalia's still gone with her Hunters. Jason's spend lots and _lots_ of time with his new girlfriend. Percy is... still a seaweed brain. My team won for Capture the Flag. See? It's pretty boring here."

"So Jason & Piper are really dating? Cool." I replied. "Well, I really feel like going now. See you soon, Annabeth." I said. She managed a wave and I turned off the IM. I took the blanket off of Angelico and I pulled down the toilet seat.

"It's just you and me, buddy." I sighed, putting him on the floor. "There you go, little kid."

He ran off and I stayed there, sitting on the pearly-white seat. I recalled the conversation I had with Annabeth and her words echoed through my mind that I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Motherhood. A small little joke just brought that sensitive topic up once again. Like I said, I wasn't sure if I could have kids biologically. Motherhood was... something in my heart wanted. A small tug would be painful if someone talked about my mother. I never met her and I was going to meet her with my dad.

It was something I never wanted my children to have — biological parents running away from a group of vampires who want to keep them as weapons, a life stuck with godly relatives who constantly checked on you, and in a camp where you are basically freaky considering your bloodline. Sure, it wasn't all that bad. I was lucky to meet the love of my life. I had the best grandfather in the world. My friends and family were supportive of me.

Children. My children would most probably have my eyes since basically everyone who would be my descendants would have them. My children would also obviously be pale-looking since they would be part-vampire. They would probably have Edward's facial features. Well, thinking about how your kids will look like when you're seventeen would be abnormal.

I opened my eyes and stood up. I walked to the sofa and sat on it, taking deep breaths. I was thinking too much that my head hurt.

I blinked my eyes and I was suddenly in a whole different place. I was in a kitchen, sitting in what looked like a marble counter. The kitchen was small, which gave me the impression that I was in an apartment.

I heard footsteps walking in fast and murmurs coming along with it. Two people, I could hear. A man & a woman. Was I finally going to see how my mother looked like?

"Nathan, you left her just sitting on the counter?!" I heard a feminine voice say. I turned behind and smiled, clapping my hands like an excited toddler. I remembered from my last experience of memory-gaining was that the thoughts were only mine but the actions were my young self. How old was I when this happened?

At first, I saw Jonathan. Then came along a girl holding his hand behind him.

The girl looked like she was twenty-one. Her electric blue eyes sparkled when she saw me and she had pale skin like her other half too, but hers looked tanned compared to Jonathan.

"Hello, darling," she said to me, lifting me off the counter and I hugged her close to me. I inhaled her scent and she smelled like Moroccan roses, which is my favorite flower. Now I seem to know why I love them.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" She asked. "Mommy's got some soft cereal for you. You want some?"

I shook my head fast and pushed her away from me. I whined a little and I could see the look she gave to Jonathan.

"Daddy's gonna cook up something even though he's never eaten mortal food in centuries." She told me, then signalled to Jonathan something. He sighed, then rolled his eyes, walking out of the kitchen.

"Well, I guess Daddy's not going to cook something." She whispered to me. "Last time men were really idiotic for not knowing how to cook. Unfortunately, your Daddy is really old so yeah, I'm also talking about Daddy."

I could hear a chuckle from the living room and showed off my baby pearly-whites.

"Mommy, have you seen your Daddy?" I asked. Yeah, I think I was 3 years old in this memory.

Her face changed. "No. I haven't seen him before. My father could not see me because of a rule he made. All of the demigods can never see their godly parents." She replied, not looking at my face. "But if anything happens, promise me you will obey your grandfather. He's the only person who can keep you safe. Don't get on his bad side. Just stay with him and the other Olympian gods. They will keep you safe."

"Mommy, what are you saying?" I frowned.

"Nothing, darling. I don't want you to worry. I want to give you the safest and happiest life possible without me and your father."

I blinked and I was back in the hotel again. I felt so stupid and selfish for thinking that my parents didn't want me. They wanted me safe. I was just so so selfish.

I curled up into a ball and tears started dripping down my face. I cried myself to sleep with that piece of memory constantly replaying in my head.


	16. Chapter 16

**My Favorite Yale FML Quote: I've cried so much today that I can't remember why exactly I'm upset anymore. FML**

"Bella?" Edward's voice woke me up. I opened my eyes and touched my cheeks. My tears were still wet. Seemed like I even cried in my sleep. "Bella, what happened? Why are you crying?"

I wiped my tears quickly and faked a smile. "Nothing. It's nothing. What time is it?"

"It's nine forty-seven at night," he glanced at the clock that was ticking away. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead in comfort. "Why were you crying?"

"Another memory." I replied simply. "Grandmother Hera already said it'll come in the most unexpected times. So how did your family react to... the whole Angelico thing?"

He chuckled. "They were shocked, obviously. Carlisle asked whether you got pregnant."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I replied that you didn't. We... adopted him."

"Edward," I started as I adjusted myself on his lap. "How do you feel about children?"

"Children?" He stuttered, clearly off-guard. "Bella, when did you think about that?" He asked. When I never replied, he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Goodness, was it when I was gone?"

"Answer me, Edward." I urged.

He hesitated, then breathed out. "To be honest, I never thought about children before. I've never gotten so close to children, and when I was a child, all I did was study and play the piano. That's all I've ever did."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I stroked his cheek, feeling down.

"It never came up." He said. "What made you think about children, love?"

"The whole thing about Angelico, you know. Right after I told Annabeth that we adopted him. I got into some really deep thinking, and I got lost in it. I was crying because of that memory." I admitted. A low grumbling sound roared from my stomach. "I think I need to eat."

"I know that." He kissed the side of my lips and moved me off him as he stood up. "I'll cook for you."

"You can cook?" I asked, surprised.

"There's something called a television, you know." He said, walking into the kitchen. I heard so many things happening in a second. The stove turned on. The fridge opened and closed. Eggs were cracked open. Really, a lot of things went on.

While waiting, I looked at the belt my godly relatives gave me as a birthday present and took out a ziplock bag full of seeds I've never seen before. Demeter's.

_Directions_

_Throw the seeds on the floor and Venus Flytraps will grow instantly. There is no need to give water. I repeat, NO NEED._

I laughed. Now I realized why she said I shouldn't laugh at the name. Venus. Heh. I remembered a time when Demeter told me there was a time when Aphrodite was pretty angry about the whole name thing since she couldn't fully understand why it was named after her Roman counterpart and she felt insulted that she cursed those people who named the carnivorous plant after her. The curse? I never really did know what it was.

_I pretty much told you not to laugh, didn't I?_

I immediately stopped and mouthed "sorry" to the note which I knew Demeter was watching me read.

I put down the bag of seeds and took out Hestia's gift to me. I noticed it was a small locket and opened it instantly. There was a white piece of paper inserted into the empty space a picture should take up. Words were written in a olden script in Greek.

_Think of someone or something you want to remember and it shall appear here. A group of people would be preferable._

I closed my eyes and thought that someone I wanted to appear on the blank piece of paper. I opened my eyes and smiled. He was standing there in the mini-portrait alone. His smile lit up my world and I pursed my lips as my head tilted to the side. I felt like I was missing something in the picture. I wasn't in the picture. My eyes opened again and I was finally satisfied with the locket's photo. I was in the picture, Edward's fingers tickling my sides as we laid down on the autumn dirt with maple leaves all over the place. I was laughing in the photo and I was trying to remove Edward's hands, but was obviously failing.

"Thank you, Grandaunt," I whispered as I put the locket near my heart. I walked to the kitchen and found Edward pouring things like broccoli & cheese into a batter. I frowned.

"Edward... are you _sure_ you know what you're doing?" I asked, wondering if he was crazy to put in broccoli in a batter.

He smirked. "Maybe."

"Edward!" I gasped, slapping his arm. "I don't want to get poisoned. Seriously. Put down those things or I will cook your head with lightning." I threatened.

He chuckled. "I know what I'm doing. Just be patient. It'll take an hour. I promise."

I sighed. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes and almost forgot about the locket that was in my hand. "Edward, look at this." I said, opening the locket and showing him what was inside.

He looked at the picture and gave me his heart-melting crooked smile. "That's beautiful, but I don't remember tickling you during fall."

"That's because this picture is from my mind. You think of the person you want this picture to show, and it'll appear right there." I explained. "My grandaunt Hestia gave me this during the birthday party. I just started opening the presents."

"Hestia?" He asked. "The goddess that gave up her throne in Mt. Olympus so that Dionysus could be part of the council?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Someone's been doing their homework." I noted.

"It's hard to keep up with your bloodline and family members." He shrugged. He removed his hands from the bowl of batter and kissed my forehead. "Go wait for me. Make sure Angelico doesn't make a mess in the rooms."

"And who's gonna clean up the mess?" I laughed. "The husband who's doing the house chores?"

"Who? Me?" He pointed at himself with faux disbelief. "No. I thought it was the wife that took care of the children."

"I take care of the children and do the house chores, actually." I placed my fists on my waist in fake anger, narrowing my eyes at Edward. "You always have to go out and work, okay? I never go out. I only do when I shop for groceries, okay?"

"More like shopping for handbags," Edward muttered.

I walked out of the room, looking for something like a thick book. I found a thick _Yellow Pages_ directory book and aimed it at Edward's head from the entrance of the kitchen. He dodged it in time and the book fell down with a loud thud. I huffed while Edward chuckled alone.


End file.
